


Christine Walsh x Kristin Basso

by mikeygang



Category: Classroom Club Cum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: One lovely spring evening in Vallejo California, Christine Walsh realizes that she is the biggest loser on the planet! She starts a journey to find love, acceptance, and happiness in her life.
Relationships: Christine Walsh/Kristen Basso
Kudos: 1





	1. New life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



(Walsh POV)  
I race to school with a piece of toast in my mouth, I am going to be late for my PTA meeting! (PTA stands for pussies titties and ass.) I turned a corner and felt myself bump into a student, it was Phauxic-kun! We both fell to the ground and Phauxic looked at me weirdly. I looked down and realized my panties were showing. Not only that but they were wet n' fishy! I guess I got a little horny when thinking about all the pussy, titty, and ass I would get today, oops! Baka moment!  
"Walsh-chan, stop being a faggot." Phauxic whispered. My face got red. Students... they think that I'm a faggot? No, I can't be, I only like eating pussy and sucking mommy milkers... it's not like I'm gay or anything! Haha, Phauxic is just being a baka today... I'm not actually gay... am I?  
I got up and wiped my kawaii short skirt and reached out my hand to help Phauxic. "I don't want to touch you, faggot." Phauxic-kun said standing up and going to class. I sighed and checked my watch. Good lord! I'm late!  
I sprinted to the room where the PTA meeting was being held. I was too late, everyone was already packing up. Except for Hess-san and Perez-senpai... they always end up getting a bit too carried away and they always have to clean the room after cumming everywhere.  
I sighed and sulked. I feel like I'm not even a part of this school anymore... I just wish someone could love me and accept me for who I was. Then a light switched on in my head. I... I don't have to live this life, I can move! I can find better mommy milkers someplace else... but the question is where...

(Timeskip to after school)  
I ran back to home and opened my door. I kicked off my Sketchers and opened up my laptop. I searched 'cities with the hottest titties' and got loads of results. I clicked the first link and the first city on the list was Carpentersville Illinois. I searched up the city and my mouth started watering. There were so many babes! It's decided, I'm moving here.  
I bought a plane ticket to Illinois... now what? Hm, I suppose I could bully more students to suicide, since this is the last time I will be able to.  
This isn't related but I have a jar with a photo of Perez-san that I cum into every day. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow as a parting gift.

(The next day)  
This is my last day of work! I'm going to harass all of the students that I can before I move. My personal favorite to bully is Ashe-kun! I walked into a classroom and then suspended a few students for literally doing nothing. I love my job! I then walked to my office and called a few kids racial slurs that don't belong to me. Lastly, I ate one of those huge ass salads that every principal eats for lunch and got constipated.  
I waited and waited for the bell to ring but got bored. I decided to patrol the hallways for now.  
As I walked down the hallway, I started hearing strange noises and followed them. There I saw Perez-senpai and Hess-san making love. I walked in quietly without them noticing and then jumped on them, yelling player three has joined the game. Then we had a hard lesbian threesome and summoned Satan with our million dolla pussays.  
Finally, the bell rang! I was free to move to Illinois now!


	2. Basso-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walsh finally moves to Illinois to meet her dream girl.

(Christine Walsh POV)  
I took the last hit of marijuana I would ever take in the town of Vallejo California. I checked the clock and it was time to go. I drove to the airport and walked to the inside. I quickly went to sleep on the place, daydreaming about my new life.   
A few hours later, I woke up, I walked out of the plane and looked around... HOLY SHIT! I made it! I made it to milf city! I ran out but I felt my legs slowing down and my vision fogging up. The last thing I saw before I collapsed was a hot woman.

(Kristin Basso POV)  
I was walking around inside of the airport. I was there to pick up one of my old friends, Pamela Carlos. To be honest, I used to have a crush on her. But, eventually I realized I wasn't a faggot, I was a christian! So I just left it at that.  
When I got to the airport I bumped into another woman and we both fell. I quickly realized that we were in a... sinful position. She was straddling my legs with her thighs and her vagina was dangerously close to mine. A blush crept on my cheeks. I realized that this woman was unconscious... I examined her to find out why. She smelt like weed. Her face was resting right on my boobs and her warm breath sort of turned me on. I'm not a faggot though. I picked up the woman and checked her nametag... her name was Christine Walsh. 

Oh my god this fanfiction is so boring I'm gonna stop writing now


End file.
